csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Summer
|} Yulun "fancy1" Cai jest chińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie TyLoo. Drużyny *201?-??-?? – 2013-11-27 - 35px|Chiny H5 Gaming *2013-11-27 – 2014-02-15 - 35px|Chiny Nface Gaming *2014-04-10 – nadal - 35px|Chiny TyLoo Historia 2012 *'12 lipca 2012' fancy1 dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny jeszcze za czasów Counter-Strike 1.6 o nazwie MRD. 2013 *'27 listopada 2013' - fancy1 dołącza do drużyny Nface Gaming i opuścił poprzednią - H5 Gaming. 2014 *'15 lutego 2014' - fancy1 opuścił drużynę Nface Gaming i pozostał bez drużyny. *Niecałe dwa miesiące później czyli 10 kwietnia 2014 fancy1 dołącza do drużyny TyLoo. Osiągnięcia '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *Pierwsze miejsce SZCAF E-Sports Invitational (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESWC 2014 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce Rising Stars Asia 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESWC 2015 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 2015 Star League Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Douyu Cup CS:GO National Gaming Masters Season 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Azjatyckie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Chiny Chiny' *Drugie miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT CS:GO Asia Invitational Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Game On Asian Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fulcrum Gamers League (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Far East Asia Invitational Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters X Taipei - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Spring (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Chiny (2016) *1/8 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Chińskie kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Showmatch 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ImbaTV H-Cup Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce MixBOT Pro-League Invite Season 2 (2016) *1/4 miejsce NEA Beijing Esports Open 2016 - Etap online (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ImbaTV H-Cup Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce NEA Beijing Esports Open 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce G-League 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce International Gaming League 2016 - Spring (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Kwalifikacje Fuzhou (2016) '35px|Chiny Chiny' *Pierwsze miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *Trzecie miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer (2016) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce D-Fire Professional League Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce E-Sports Festival Hong Kong 2016 (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Super League 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Chińskie finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce IeSF World Championship 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena - World Contest Championship 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce EsportsArena Showdown 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) *11/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) Najważniejsze momenty *DreamhackCS - fancy1 clutches it out with a triple *fancy1 lands a double with the CZ to win the force buy for TyLoo *fancy1 vs. 5POWER - DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 Asia Closed Qualifier Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Chińscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy